


A true fresh start

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075718
Kudos: 7





	A true fresh start

Our story starts in Bellatrix and Voldemort' Lestrange's mansion on a remote island. Bellatrix has some very exciting news.

Voldemort asked, "Why have you been so happy today, Bella?"

Bellatrix told him, "I have some good news which I've been wanting to share with you, but have just been waiting for the right moment."

Voldemort prompted, "Well, now's as good a time as any."

Bellatrix smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Voldemort gasped. "Are you and you're absolutely positive that---"

Bellatrix put a hand on one of his shoulders and reassured him, "Of course it's yours, Voldy: don't worry."

Voldemort sighed. "I was just making sure. This really is a fresh start for me, no for us then? All three of us."


End file.
